Just Thank you (Просто Спасибо)
by Ginger Sun
Summary: After the battle with Nnoytora, Nell finds a new meaning of life.


Просто «Спасибо».

Бескрайние серые пески, простирающиеся вокруг, да острые верхушки давно умерших деревьев : всё это составляло небогатый пейзаж Хуэко Мундо – мира смерти. Сильный ветер гонял волны песков, и обычная этому месту тишина была нарушена звуками битвы и яростными криками. Сражались двое: рыжеволосый парень в форме шинигами и высокий арранкар в белом наряде и повязкой на глазу.

Было видно, что одноглазый побеждает, и с кровожадной улыбкой в пол лица, он собрался добить своего еле живого противника. Рядом стоящая девчонка с ужасом смотрела на происходящее действие, но не могла ничего поделать: её крепко схватил второй арранкар, и при каждом движении усиливал свою хватку.

Рядом лежала поверженная зеленоволосая девушка с треснутой маской, она была ещё живой, но полностью обессиленной и израненной.

« Прости, Ичиго. Больше я ничем не смогу тебе помочь.»- подумала она, снова пытаясь встать, но руки дрожали и обмякшее тело падало на холодный песок.

Соперники были заняты своей схваткой, и никто не обращал внимания на лежащий недалеко «мусор». Нелл всё же удалось привстать. Сев на землю, она увидела рядом Гриммджоу, находившегося без сознания, возле него виднелись следы крови, которую жадно впитал в себя песок.

Ей повезло намного больше – поверхностные раны по всему телу, да порванное сухожилие. Видимо, Ннойтора просто играл, не воспринимая соперницу всерьёз. Он всегда был высокомерным и подлым дураком. Бывшей Тресс Эспаде было стыдно, что тогда она так глупо попала в его ловушку, лишившись почти всей своей мощи. И сейчас, сила изменила ей – исчезнув в самый неподходящий момент.

Эти двое всё ещё сражались, точнее Ичиго отбивался из последних сил, а арранкар просто играл с ним, бросая колкие насмешки.

Вдали показалось два силуэта, которые Нелл просто не спутала бы ни с кем. К ней бежали два её подчинённых, обычных Пустых, но они стали для неё семьей и самыми преданными соратниками.

- Это же госпожа Нелл-янсу!- воскликнул низенький круглый Дондочакка.

- Призови Бавабаву, чтобы доставить её домой,- сказал Пеше.

Толстяк кивнул и из его рта вылез гигантский песчаный червь. Подойдя к своей хозяйке, они заботливо положили её на спину огромной твари и уже были готовы отправляться, но Нелл сказала:

- Стойте!

Пустые обернулись и с удивлением посмотрели на свою госпожу.

- Его тоже возьмите, - сказала она, показав на Гриммджоу.

Пеше с Дондочаккой переглянулись, но не стали спорить с ней и загрузили тело аранкара на червя.

- Надеюсь, она не пожалеет об этом,- сказал Пеше своему другу, который согласно кивнул головой.

Добравшись до заброшенной небольшой хижины, они перевязали раны своей госпоже и незнакомцу , какое-то время ухаживали за ними, пока Нелл окончательно не встала на ноги.

Но состояние Гримджоу всё так же оставалось ужасным: он всё не приходил в сознание. Казалось, его душа заблудилась в бескрайнем тёмном лабиринте и не хотела возвращаться обратно.

Нелл часто думала, что заставило принять её такое решение, но внятных ответов в голову не приходило. Да, он чуть не убил Ичиго, слыл злым и яростным, но даже он не заслужил собачьей смерти – быть брошенным в пустыне, где его вскоре бы съели мелкие Пустые.

Она знала, что если он очнётся, то может запросто её убить, но в то же время она каждый день ходила к своему гостю, меняла ему повязки, вводила различные лекарства и надеялась, что однажды он всё же откроет ярко-синие глаза и усмехнётся своей дерзкой усмешкой.

Нелл часто сидела по ночам возле него, сторожила беспокойный сон и любовалась его красивым мускулистым телом, иногда рассказывала различные истории, зная, что он вряд ли их слышит, но после таких разговоров ей становилось легче. Этот арранкар просто стал ей родным, и девушка надеялась, что придя в себя, Гриммджоу не будет таким озлобленным и диким. Возможно, он и не был на таким на самом деле - она верила в это.

Вот и одной из таких ночей, она меняла своему гостю компресс, и не заметила, как веки мужчины легонько дрогнули. Подобрав свои волосы, она поправила одеяло и собралась уйти, как почувствовала, что её руки коснулось что-то лёгкое и тёплое. Обернувшись, она увидела, что Гриммджоу протянул к ней свою руку, наконец-то, открыл глаза и с интересом на неё смотрит. В этом взгляде не было ни капли злости, только любопытство. Нелл улыбнулась, и подсела рядом, как будто чего-то ожидая.

- Кто ты?- слабым голосом спросил парень.

- Зови меня просто Нелл.

- Спасибо тебе, Нелл,- ответил Гриммджоу и впервые в жизни улыбнулся доброй искренней улыбкой. Его ярко-синие глаза излучали великую благодарность.


End file.
